Heaven's Call
by TheFirstVampire
Summary: Two unexpected girls get transported from modern day parallel world to Owari no seraph by a demon then thrown into battle. What could happen? Will they surive?
1. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?

Cold...it was very cold...colder then any snowstorm or blizzard that ever hit the earth. It felt as if being trapped under below freezing water, being held in place by chains to never escape...what was this?

There was no light or sound...just coldness. A presents was near by, causing the shivering of bodies to freeze in place.

He, or so it appeared to be a he, was standing somewhere away from them...the two who he has chosen for some odd reason. The tell figure was covered in shadows from the ever lasting darkness, his appearance hidden away from the two.

"You may open your eyes now.", The mysterious presence spoke.

Milly would of spoke. To ask what just happened...how did they get from a jampacked train heading to London then to here...a very cold place that reminds her of a legend that she knew of.

Milly just managed to open her eyes and is shocked by her surroundings. They wasn't home anymore,they seem to be a pure white...castle of some sort!?

At the command to finally open her heavy eyes, the girl next to Milly shot up from the ground. Her breathing was uneven, her heart pounding through her ribcage as she turned her head in all directions to figure out where she was.

"...Wha..." Was all she could say, her throat dry and horse from the cold temperature.

Milly slowly felt heat gathering around her body and she licked her numb lips,noticing Crystal's distress.

"Seems we got transportted somewhere,Crystal",Milly repiled to Crystal's confusion as she slowly got up,dusting herself off.

"Huh...?" The girl, Crystal, tilted her head up at her friend. Her mind was still processing what was happening around her, her panting coming to a slow stop as she finally calmed herself down enough to stand up on her somewhat wobbly legs.

"But...where is here...?" It came out a mumble as she was never really the talkative one out of the two.

Milly hummed at that,thinking of different possibilities of where they could be. Milly then finally shrugged.

"I have no clue but normally this happens in Manga and the main character gets teleported into a different world...paraella world you could say",Milly explained as she slowly walked in a circle. Finding that they were no doors or windows...so..how do they get out!?

Rubbing her arms, Crystal took another glance around the room they were in. She, too, thought about exactly what was happening to them. Were they kidnapped? But then where was their captor? Were they dreaming everything? No...Crystal could feel her muscles ache from being on the floor so long. You couldn't feel any type of pain in a dream.

"But...that stuff isn't real. It's just not possible for us to suddenly be teleported into a fictional world." Crystal argued at Milly's oppionion.

Milly just looked blankly at Crystal,pouting. Before she rumaged in her pocket and pulled out her red phone,flipping it open and holding it up.

Milly was right. They wasn't on Earth as she didn't have a phone singal.

"Then~ explain to me why we don't have a phone singal if it's IS earth we are on?",Milly asked before fiddling around on her phone.

Crystal forward when she saw there was no signal on her phone as well, the screen going blank when she tried using the internet. But that could be because of a lot of things, as phones still had their flaws and were not perfected to be able to always have a signal.

"But then how could this even be a possibility?...It doesn't exist, so we must still be on earth." Though, saying all that, Crystal was starting to doubt herself.

Milly hummed at that and put a random song on her phone on loud speaker.

"Could it be!?... Waiiit no that can't be possible with this building so either the world is almost destroyed which is reasonable with no singal but it can't be before they have telephones...i mean this building is simply same as the ones where we live ... Ahhhh! If we add magic into the equation then it all makes sense!",Milly hurraed and skipped around Crystal,feeling excited by this fact.

The brown haired girl sweat dropped, her blue eyes studying her excited friend with curiosity and wonder. She wasn't even sure exactly what she was talking about, her mind drawing a blank on everything apart from the desire to figure out what happened.

"Okay, okay. If we did end up in another world, then how did it happen? Like was it magic...or...I don't know!",Crystal stressed out as the situation was finally getting to her.

Milly jumped to a stop infront of her,grinning like a fool as she clicked her fingers.

"Teleportation or World class magic it's normally called but we don't know for sure until we find who brought us here!...speaking of which...someone talked eailer right?",Milly asked before looking around for the caster.

That's right, someone did say something that, strangely, woke her up from her sleep. But she didn't see anyone in the room with them, so how could they leave without one of them noticing?

"Do you think...it was a ghost?..." Just saying the word gave Crystal goosebumps, a shiver running down her back. She didn't believe in such creatures, but at this point anything was possible or so she thought.

"Could be a demon,ghost,a seraph,a mythical monster,a angel or a god you know?...I mean i think there the ones with the most power to do something like these",Milly answered as she walked over to a wall and started pushing against some bricks.

Milly hoped their is an way out or a hidden door as she didn't feel like getting transported to a different world then dying of hunger and thrist.

"That's true...someone or something with a lot of power...but then why us? Why were we picked out of the hundreds of thousands of people in the world?" Crystal couldn't help but question as she helped her friend feel around, pushing hard at the walls that blocked their freedom.

"What makes us so special to whoever or whatever that did this?...It doesn't make sense.",Crystal questioned Milly as she's the one who read more about situations like these.

"I...Don't...Have...a...clue!",Milly answered between pushing the wall but saw it wasn't budging and kicked the wall instead,getting irrated.

"It could be all random or they have a certain cateria to fulfill",Milly thought out loud before she kicked the wall again,harder and left a small crack.

"But whatever it is...I'm getting major pissed off! OIIIII Dumbarse! Dumbdoor! Magician! Kami! Loser! Caster! Show yourselfff!",Milly raged as she kicked the wall.

Nodding her head, Crystal sunk down the wall to sit on the cold floor. The palm of her hands rested on her chin, her elbows at her knees.

"I don't think yelling at them is gonna make them come out...and if they have the power to teleport us between worlds, then they could easily crush us without a second thought." Crystal mumbled loud enough for Milly to hear.

Milly paused mid-kick as Crystal's words sank in and she flopped on the floor,pouting.

"That's very true! Although i wounder how long we'll have to wait until they turn up!?",Milly asked then started rolling,side to side.

"Who knows...maybe they are just keeping us here for entertainment...like a zoo almost." Crystal closed her eyes, shivering at the thought of never being able to get out of the room they were trapped in.

"Or maybe we're their dinner..." Crystal mumbled to herself,making her shiver and more goosebumps rise on her arms.

Milly squeaked at that,thinking about werewolves and vampires that she likes reading about.

"Don't joke like that! And even if they do...try to..what exactly are we going to do!?... AHHHHHH! Who got us here show yourself please! I'm at wits end!",Milly whines.

"I'm being serious! Why else would we be here?! To have a tea party?!" Although, this wasn't the time, Crystal giggled at the last part, shaking her head.

"Maybe...they want us to come to them, if that makes any sense.",Crystal offered as she thought about reasons why he or she wouldn't be appearing before them.

Milly looked around for any doors and surprisingly found one that was slightly open.

"Ahhhhh! Theres a door over there!",Milly yelled in surprise. "It wasn't there before! What the hell is this place!?"

Immediately, Crystal's eyes snapped open, focusing her attention over to the side, where the new door was.

"Okay...that's creepy." She got a bad feeling about that door, something in her telling her that it wasn't good.

"I don't think we should go...we don't know what's waiting on the other side for us...",Crystal warned although that went misheard by Milly. Afterall Milly is always the daring one.

Milly hummed,agreeing that it's werid but it's better than being locked here.

"I'll hold your hand,Crystal...I mean..anywhere is better than being trapped here,no?",Milly asks as she starts slowly walking towards the door.

Letting out a sigh, Crystal got back up once more, standing up straight. "Ummm, no thanks...you're right, what do we have to lose anyway? It's not like there is any other way out of this room."

Her feet moved slowly across the floor toward the strangely new door that appeared out of nowhere, her hands shaking from the fear that built up in her chest.

Milly chuckles at Crystals aflootness and sped up towards the door.

"Well...we have our lives to loose but hopefully we won't die just yet...now then.. Manners...Manners",Milly mumbled before she knocked loudly onto the ajar door.

Crystal eventually caught up, now in front of the door, waiting behind Milly for protection. Although, if something were to pop out, Crystal would gladly take the hit, hating seeing her friends or family hurt.

"...Is anyone there?", Crystal whispered and secretly hoped that no ghost will pat her on the back,right at this moment.

Milly sighed as nothing answered and took a deep breath in before walking into the room.

"Milly is coming in! Ready or not~",Milly annouced as she looked around the room,instantly noticing trees and grass so she assumed it's a garden.

Crystal took a peek inside, her hands hugging onto the door frame in case something went wrong. Instantly her eyes sparkled as they laid upon the beautiful garden in front of her, the tension in her muscles relaxing when a cool, but warm breeze of wind hit her face.

"Wow...this is amazing!",Crystal screeched in joy as she looked around in a small circle,taking everything in.

"Indeed!",Milly repiled before noticing a big patch of red roses and her eyes sparkled although she didn't fully relax like Crystal did.

Milly then calmly walked towards the rose patch,checking her surroundings then she noticed a palor not to far from her and three steaming cups of tea with scones are placed on the table.

Crystal finally stepped into the garden, feeling somewhat safe when around nature. She took notice of the cups of tea right away, her head tilting to the side in confusion as she got a bit closer to the oddly placed table.

"What the..." Someone had to have just been there, as the liquid in the cups was still hot. Taking a closer look, now standing next to one of the chairs, she could see that two of the cups were filled with black tea, but...the other one was a red color.

"Is it still hot?",Milly asked as she kneeled infront of a rose before cupping it,bringing it to her nose before smelling it as she closed her eyes.

Milly loved Red roses,it remindered her of love and fate. Although she would fight if its there turn to die in this world.

"Yeah...but what does it mean when one of them is red?" Crystal asked, now sitting down on one of the chairs that were provided for them, not taking her eyes off the red liquid.

"Who put them here though...and where did they go?", Crystal asked although the pior question was ignored by Milly as that has an obvious answer to it.

"Could be wine or Juice but I wouldn't recommend trying it...it could be something different!",Milly expplained then got up from her kneeled postion and biskly masking her way to where Crystal is sat.

"As for your second question...he or she could be anywhere,you know",Milly hummed out before talking a seat opposite Crystal then started to butter a scone.

Crystal nodded, then took another look around for any sign of a person or creature. Not seeing anyone aside from Milly, she focused her attention in front of her, poking at the scone.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to eat that?...what if it's poisoned?!",Crystal panicked as she didn't want her best friend to die on her and leave her alone.

"Crystal...if this person has a lot of power like we think...why would he or she go through the trouble of poisoning us when we were defenceless as we slept?",Milly questioned before taking a bite,humming in bliss at food.

"Plus I'm hungry~",Milly whined before taking a sip of her tea then grimacing at the bitterness.

"You're right about that, but still..." Crystal picked up the cup of tea, that was placed nicely on a napkin, and brought it to her mouth. She smelled it first, never before drinking any kind of tea.

"I can assure you that it is not poisoned, little one." A voice stated, causing Crystal to almost fall off the chair, her blue eyes widening like golf balls.

The sudden sound of someone speaking,shocked Milly which sent her into a coughing fit as she was eating. Milly quickly downed her tea,clearing her throat before taking a deep breath in.

"Holy harry porter and godsakes where did you appear From!? The ground?",Milly scarsimed as she took deep breaths in.

"Haha, I apologize for scaring you both, but I had to make sure everything was in place." The voice, a male by the sound of it, laughed. Crystal panted hard, holding onto her chest where her heart is, not daring to turn around.

"Dang!...You could give us a warning next time!"

"Geeez...You can say that again",Milly muses before banging her head on the table,sighing. Milly thought that the male sounded velet and angelike,somehow.

"Although...can you explain,sir?",Milly asked before resting the check against her hand while she looks towards where the voice came from.

The male moved around to the back of Milly before she had the time to actually see him. His cold hands rested on her shoulders, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Explain what, my dear? Don't you wish to finish your tea before I start answering your questions?" White feathers flew down from said male, a never fading smile on his face.

Milly jumped in shock from the coldness of his hands and his closeness although she blushes slightly as she took in his appearance and she knew she had it wrong...his not an angel as they would be warm; He's a demon or devil.

Looking away from him,not wanting to bring them closer together so Milly nudged away a bit,tilting her neck and a bit of her hair moves off her neck as she had it up in a ponytail.

"I've literally gulped the tea down a few seconds ago...soo yeah!",Milly hummed out as she pointed to her now empty cup.

Crystal kept her head down, afraid of looking at the male or making eye contact with him. Although, that didn't last long as she felt a hand at her chin, tilting it upward. The winged creature had moved away from Milly, his red eyes gleaming like a demon's would.

"I will not hurt either of you. I would have already killed you two in an instant if that was what I wanted to do." Crystal couldn't take her eyes off his beauty, his large white wings shining nicely in the sunlight as more feathers rained down. Though she was carefully not to get too comfortable, as when he talked she noticed sharp fangs where his canine teeth should have been.

"Then...if we're not here for your entrainment then what are we doing here?",Milly asks and also noticed the sharp canines,instantly piecing it together. "Ney,Demon-san?~",Milly hummed before carefully reaching forward to touch his wings.

"Oooh",Milly mumbled at the wings softness in awe.

The so called demon let Crystal's chin go once he had her full attention as well. He chuckled lightly at Milly, letting her touch his angel like wings, not minding it at all.

"You are a bright one. Yes, I'm a demon. I will explain to you why I have chosen the you two after we finish our tea."

"Seriously!? Awesome!",Milly cheered as in her,previous world she started to get annoyed at the mundane life and wanted something like out of a story to exist. To her,this is a big dream come true.

Milly gently rubbed the base of the wings and traced a finger to the edge of his wingjoints,wondering if wings have a weak spot.

"How odd. I thought you would have reacted a bit differently at knowing that." He honestly didn't seem to care that a human of all people was touching his beautiful, pure white wings.

Crystal gently extended her right hand out, running her fingers in the soft feathers as well. Her hands were shaking a bit, not exactly feeling that safe anymore, especially around a demon.

"I'm not exactly classed as a normal human though~",Milly amuses and chuckles lightly,remembering something funny to her that happened in her early teens.

"Although you've already said you wouldn't hurt us,no?",Milly asked as she gently tugged on his loose hair.

"I suppose not." He replied, gently picking up his cup of...tea? He took a small sip from it, the red liquid pouring down his throat. Once he finished, he set it back down on the table.

"I have no need to. I already know you will cooperate and do as I say." His head tilted when his long, blonde hair was tugged on, causing him to chuckle.

Milly nodded at that,accepting that answer then grinned as she found him not compaining with what she's done so far. So she began to plaite his hair.

"hmmm? Can you see the future or something?",Milly asks with a smirk as she hummed lowly.

Crystal stopped her movements, now just staring up at the demon, staying in her chair. She had so many questions on her mind, not understanding what the winged creature was talking about.

"Ummm...Who said we would do as you say? What if we refuse to listen?",Crystal challenges him.

The blonde haired male chuckled lightly, his smile still on his face. "Not quite. Ah, I'm sure once you hear what I have to offer, you will not be able to refuse.",he muses.

Milly nodded once again,seemly not wanting to find out his power for disobeying him. Puls his a demon so his naturally strong.

"Crystal...i know that look~,Hurry up and drink your tea~",Milly chuckles loudly as she noticed Crystals sightly dazed look.

Immediately Crystal snapped out of it, turning around to face her cup. Her hand gripped the handle as she tilted it up to her lips. It didn't taste bad, but it was something new to try.

"My, you two are excited to know more, aren't you? I know you will enjoy it as much as I will.", The blonde chuckles to himself but they both have already exceeded his expectations but will they grow more?

Milly tilts her head at what he said,confused at his meaning but hopefully it will be something like an adventure for them.

"Well...we were thrown out of our own world so it's natural to want to know more",Milly muses as she finishes plaiting his hair and ties it with one of her bobbles.

The demon shifted over his chair, taking a seat to explain what would be happening to them.

"I will just cut to the chase, I will be sending you both to Japan. But what you may not know is that you will not only be fighting your own kind, but vampires as well. There is a matter I wish for the both of you to deal with, as I can not seem to find the right humans for it."

"Yessss! I finally get to meet a vamp so i can cross that out from my bucket list!",Milly cheered as she knew they were real and were hiding from them. Milly paused as she lets all what he said,sink in.

"Hold on,Japan!? We don't speak Japanese,you know!",Milly annouced as neither of them can. Unless Crystal has secretly being learning.

Crystal nearly jumped out of her chair with excitement and maybe a bit of fear. She always did have an interest in vampires, wanting to meet with one and study its behavior.

"Don't look at me, I only know a couple of words, but not enough to form a sentence." Holding back his laughter, the demon opened his mouth to speak again.

"There is no need to learn the language. You will know what it is they are saying, Japanese or not." The demon assured them as he already knew they couldn't speak Japanese so he made a spell for them to be able to understand each other.

"Ahhh that's a handy technique! Oh wait...you've forgotten your name",Milly muses before giggling at what Crystal said,making her attention go onto her.

"Atleast you know more than I do,Crystal",Milly whines and takes a bite out of the forgotten scone.

Crystal smiled a bit, liking how she could be able to understand what others were saying without actually knowing a different language.

"My name...is Shigama Doji. I am the first vampire", Shigama introduced himself hesitantly as knowing his name could get them into more trouble than they might be able to handle. Shigama promised himself that he needs to tell these two to not blurt out his name unless they desperately need too.

"Holy fucking sake! How did you become a demon like!?",Milly excitedly questioned him,leaning forward onto the table and getting into his personal space.

"That's a tale for a different day, little one." Shigama cupped Milly's cheeks, his red eyes not leaving hers.

"That isn't a problem, is it?"

Milly tried not to sway slightly from looking directly into his eyes as she feels like she's being entrancted by them. Slightly befuddled by his touch,Milly nodded while she tried to think about what's happening.

"mhmm That's fine",Milly hummed out.

"Good." He dropped his hands down away from her face, a pleased smile on his lips as he gave her a quick pet on the head.

"Now, there are some things you need to know before anything else.",Shigama annouced and instantly got both of there attention,per say.

Milly closed her eyes,liking the feeling of him ruffling her like that but sits down after he is done.

"Hit us with everything,we can handle it~",Milly announced as she fistbumped her chest lightly.

"Haha. First, you will not say a word about any of this to anyone. It's important you don't, as it can ruin all my hard work." He stated to them, resting his hands on his chin.

"Second, you will be given a weapon of your choice to defend yourselves with.",Shigama continued laying down the rules as everything is important.

"Hmmm so it's like...a surprise of some sort,Shi-kun?",Milly asks but mentally agrees to that condition. "A weapon huh...a gun and a sword would be sweet~",Milly humms out excitedly and unconsciously starts kicking her legs.

Crystal stayed quiet for the most part, thinking over what he just said.

"Ohh! Can I have a battle axe or maybe a sword that can control shadows?!" Excitement was clear in her voice as her eyes sparkled.

"Ehhhh! If that's the case! I want a sword that controls fire and a gun that can create a barrior or something like that!",Milly cheered as she fist bumped the air.

Milly then gave a peace sign towards Crystal,grinning widely. "Will you be able to handle a battle axe,Crystal?",Milly asks.

Shigama listened to them talk about what weapons they would like, his pointed ears sitting behind his hair. His large wings took up so much space, feathers all over the ground, as if it was a Fall tree.

"Ummm...I'm not sure. I think I will just go with the sword, I guess." Crystal made up her mind, shifting her eyes back on the male.

Milly nods at that then notices the white feathers on the ground,wanting to pick them up and create something out of them. A top or something would be cool.

"I'll go with both as i know how to use them",Milly announces.

"Very well. Your weapons will be gifted to you once you arrive in Shinjuku." Standing up, Shigama pet both their heads, his hands runing down to their cheeks, rubbing them.

"Any other questions you would like to know?"

Milly closes her eyes,enjoying his touch but still has a few questions of her own. After all he didn't say why it's them.

"Hmmm...why us out of thousands of people? Why so affectionate towards us? And...can i take some of your feathers?",Milly asks slowly.

Crystal shivered a bit from the coldness of his hand, almost pulling away from him. Although, she knew it probably wasn't such a great idea, so she stayed still.

"I've been having my eye on you two for quite some time now. And why wouldn't I take care of you two little ones?" He looked over at the ground, noticing a lot of his feathers had fallen off on the green grass.

"If you so wish, then you may do so.",Shigama gave his permission as he didn't want his pure feathers to be tained in mud. Also if it was Milly,she'll take good care of them.

Milly's eyes sparkled at that and she mentally cheered as she could make a pillow out of them. Milly then got an idea,making her grin.

"Watching us?...for how long? And for the feather gathering...could we get like an never ending bag like Mary poppings?",Milly asks.

"Aha ha ha, I didn't actually see anything I wasn't supposed to, if that's what you were thinking. Its been about ten years now, I believe." He removed his hands from their cheeks, bringing them in close.

"I will give you as many as you desire." He closed his eyes, hugging them close to his body, acting as if they were his children or something.

Milly squeaked slightly as they were suddenly brought in close but relaxed as she remembered that he wouldn't help them. Milly started to question about their relationship to Shigama but didn't voice it.

"Ehhh these past 10 yrs have been slightly embarrassing though!",Milly whined into his chest. "Ahh what's in Shinjuku?".

Crystal yelped when she was pressed up against his chest, a slight blush taking over her face.

"Ten years?! T-that's a long time!" Now she just felt like she has been spied on, someone watching her every move.

"You were quite cute last month when-...well, I will leave it at that." He chuckled to himself, thinking about that moment over in his head. "That's a surprise for you to figure out."

"Ehhhh don't leave it at that,Shi-kun!",Milly whined as she blushed slightly and tugged on his clothes.

Milly tried to remember what happened last month but as she only takes important information in...she myst of forgotten about it.

"Haha, but that will ruin the fun of the surprise, would it not?" The demon took a step back from them, giving them their space.

"You're even more quiet here then you are at home, Crystal. If I remember correctly, you won't shut your mouth once you start talking." Crystal focused her gaze on the ground, a deep brush dusting over her face.

Milly chuckles loudly at that,nodding at his response.

"True it will ruin it and ehhhhh~ you never stop talking at home...i kinda want to hear~",Milly teased as she nudgeds Crystal gently.

Crystal mumbled under his breath, her hands coming up to her face to hide the blush, which they already saw anyway.

"Yeah...sometimes, but only when I have a lot to talk about!" She slightly glared at Shigama, who just smiled back.

"How cute~",Milly gushed before hugging Crystal,rubbing her check against hers while giggling.

"So when will we go?",Milly asks,letting go off Crystal to collect some feathers into a carrier bag,she magically had with her.

"Eep!" Crystal was caught by surprise by the sudden hug from Milly, her hands dropping down.

"Anytime you're ready, although I would prefer now." He looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly from above.

"Hmmm then i guess we'll go now!~ although how do we contact you if we need help?",Milly asks and stands up with the carrier bag jam packed full of feathers in her arms tightly.

Shigama pointed at their necks, golden necklaces appearing. "When even you need something, you can talk to me in your sleep or with those necklaces."

"Ooohh that's pretty cool~ Do we just speak into them?",Milly asks as she gently fiddles with the necklaces.

"Yes, then I will personally speak to you. Just don't lose them, they can not be replaced."

Crystal nodded her head, understanding what he said, her fingers running over it.

"Okaayy!",Milly agreed and gave Shigama a salute,grinning. "Ahh how are you sending us down like?",Milly asks.

"You will just have to figure out how to land." Jumping at them, he forced them back with sudden strong winds, his hair flowing in all different directions. Shigama sent them towards Shinjuku,he hoped.


	2. Shinjuku

"EHHHHHHHH!",Milly screamed as the floor literally dissappeared where they stood and they started freefalling with great winds. "You're mean,SHI-KUNNN!".

Milly then saw something glinting on her waist,something shiny then turning her head slightly she saw them; A blue gun with a white stripe going through it and a silver sword with a live flame dancing within the blade itself.

Crystal screamed loudly as she fell with Milly, hugging onto to her in fear. Her eyes closed tightly, a couple of tears escaping through. One of her worst fears was falling, falling to her death.

Something heavy collided at her hip, which caused her to slightly open her eyes to see what it was.

A long, sharp, shiny sword appeared, dark shadows leaking out from it and circled around her body.

Milly quickly turned them over so she'll face the blunt of the fall but now that the wind has dyed out,Milly could hear sounds of battle below.

"Seriously!?",Milly panicked then remembered that the gun has a barrior effect so that should break there fall,in the right timing. Milly quickly drew her gun and waited for the right moment to use it as she watched as the ground got closer to them.

Crystal continued to hold on tight, not daring for a second to let go of her friend. The shadows covered her entire body, hand like shapes popping out from it.

A battle was taking place at the time of their falling, causing some to look up towards the sky for a moment or two to see what was falling. It wasn't clear just yet who all were fighting, their faces rushing past like a blur as they got closer and closer to hitting the ground.

Just as they about to hit the ground,Milly fired her gun and a white barrior popped out,stopping the fall slightly before dropping them gently.

Milly blinked at the sky as she sighed. The fall surpisly didn't hurt but she is going to give him an earful next time.

Crystal opened her eyes again when she felt something soft under her, instead of the heard ground, causing her to blink a couple of times.

"Thank goodness...you saved us." Still a bit uneasy, the brown haired female gave her friend a tight hug as a thank you.

Milly,laughing coarsly but grinned and patted Crystal's head before she sits them up slightly and looked around,noticing a barren,destered place and destroyed buildings instead of that peacefully place.

"Where the holy fuck are we!?",Milly shouted before ruffling her hair trying to think.

Taking a look around, Crystal frowned sadly, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"What happened...? Why is everything destroyed?",Crystal asked as dread made it home to the bottom of her stomach. He couldn't of sent them to the wrong place right?

She got up from the barrier, wanting to take a look around to see if anyone was around or even still alive for that matter.

"Errr...a great disaster maybe?",Milly hums out as footsteps were approaching the two. Milly stood up,dusting herself off and holesting her gun.

"Great disaster?..." Crystal repeated, stopping dead in her tracks. Drawing her sword for the first time, shadows spilling out of it like a river, a powerful wave of energy rained down on her.

"It's a possible sythme,Crystal but we need to ask someone to make sure",Milly hummed out as she looked around as well. Notcing sounds of metal clashing. "Fighting? I wounder what's going on?"

The clashing of...swords, or so it sounded, got louder as they stood there. Crystal anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, but she kept a serious face on.

"Should we go check it out? It might be important.",Crystal asked as this might be what Shigama Doji wants.

"Hmmm...well sure..we have something to protect ourselves after all but if they outnumber us...let's run,if we have Chance",Milly sternly said and maybe it seems like a coward like thing to do but best being alive for Shi-kuns 'Surprise'. With that,Milly climed out of the hold that they were in and held out a hand for Crystal to take.

"Right. I got your back though, so I will take the hit if something were to happen." Crystal took Milly's hand with her free one, her sword slowly turning a black color, like darkness itself.

"That looks horrifying...but I love it!" Crystal giggled, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store, all seriousness gone in the blink of an eye.

Milly facepalmed at her hyper excited friend and sighed lowly.

"For a moment I believe that serious and now...reality just lied to me!",Milly dramatically said.

Milly then turned on her heel and started dragging Crystal towards the fighting.

"Hold on...did he even tell us what to do?",Milly mumbled as it just dawned on her.

Crystal's giggling turned to full on laughing, visible tears in her tightly closed eyes.

"I'm...haha...sorry! Haha!"

Slowly calming down, now out of breath, Crystal wondered too on what exactly they were supposed to be doing. "Why didn't we ask when we were still with him...?".

"Coz we were precouppied?",Milly offered as they ascends onto the fighting. Seeing a literal battle between white and Black with the white ones turning into dust after getting hit.

"Ahhh...I seee~ White uniform equals vampires and black uniform equals humans huh?",Milly mumbled.

"I guess, but who are we gonna fight then?..." Crystal peeked out from behind her friend, watching the insane battle take place. Though she hated fighting, she also loved it when she got to kick some butt.

"Interesting~ What side does that make us on, since we're not wearing any uniforms? How do we know who's the enemy and who isn't?",Crystal questioned Milly as she is quite quick at coming up with answers.

"Hmmm...i don't know",Milly hummed out then got an inasane idea forming in her head,making her grin evily.

"I'm gonna go ask!",Milly annouced before skipping in that direction. "Oii! Can I have your attention Please!",Milly shouted with her hand around her mouth.

"Wait!" Crystal yelped, quickly trying to drag her friend away from the scary looking humans and bloodthirsty monsters, though it was already too late.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, some in mid swings of their swords, turning their attention to the two females. That's when a silver haired vampire stepped in, a playful smile on his face as he looked at the two up and down.

"My, my, more humans have come out from hiding to play~" The silver head hummed as he placed his right hand on his hips,guttering them out.

"Calling us humans is just plain offensive dude...we have names plus we're not with them",Milly sternly said and geatured to the fighting humans. Then shrugged at Crystal,smiling apoplecticly.

"Then what exactly are you then, hmm? Oh goodness, then does that mean you're fighting against them? How amusing." The vampire laughed, paying close attention to Crystal, who eyed him strangely.

"Milly...something doesn't feel right about him...his uniform is different from the others." Crystal mumbled, not taking her eyes off the silver haired male.

"Who knows we haven't decided on that...puls I'm Milly and as far as I know I'm human",Milly introduced herself,waving slightly. Milly then focused her attention onto Crystal who spoke.

"Well...it isn't too surpising,Crystal...i mean the stronger vampires will have a rank of there own,right?",Milly directed that question to Crystal.

"Ah, I can't wait to see how this will play out." While the vampires were distracted, the humans took their chance and rammed them through, turning them into ash.

Crystal shivered a bit when the vampire waved at her, his smile never fading away. It was unsettling, especially the way he looked at her with his fangs poking out from under his lip.

"I guess so...but he looks creepy. Plus he keeps looking at me like I'm some piece of meat." Crystal whispered to Milly,not remembering the vampires super hearing powers.

"True...he seems stalker-like too...",Milly mumbled but ahhed as she remembered what she got there attention for.

"Erm..Sir,could we ask some questions?",Milly asked.

"Questions? And here I thought you would be trembling in fear at my presents. What a pity." Stepping away from the fighting, he appeared right in front of them at inhuman speed, his gaze on Milly now.

"What would you like to ask, my little lamb? Maybe you wish to give me your blood in exchange for your lives, perhaps?",The Siver haired vampire questioned them with a hungry glint in his eye.

"Err.. I don't mind that as long as it's not from the neck as I still want to live and yes questions.."Milly paused then moved to the vampires."Afterall it seemed we got kidnapped then thrown out of an airplane...ahhh what a day it has been",Milly shook her head,pretending to be disappointed.

"Awww, aren't you glad you had found me then? I will answer all your questions. I promise~",The Silver vampire spoke, placing a hand over his non beating heart.

Crystal stayed where she was, not trusting him for a second, her legs wobbling a bit, which the vampire took notice of.

"Ah, it seems your dear friend is afraid of me. How cute." This seemed to only amuse him, his fangs flashing at her, wanting to see a reaction of fear.

"As much as another can be",Milly hummed out then sighed. "I take it scaring people is a hobby of yours,then? Also what happened here?",Milly rumbled out as one of her hands reached out to pull Crystal behind her.

Crystal didn't react to him, instead she let Milly pull her behind her, causing the vampire to frown a bit.

"I would never hurt my dearest little lambs. Ah, you don't know? Us, vampires, and those greedy humans are at war." The Siver vampire announced and beautifully dodged an arrow being shot at him before going back to his original stance.

"That much I've gathered but how did this place become like this?",Milly asked then chuckled at the greedy "Well that's true we can get quite greed hmm",Milly amuses.

Unknown to them,it seems a group of horsemen of the apolgipse is coming up behind them.

The vampire let out a loud laugh, holding onto his stomach with both of his pale hands.

"Only for the last eight years, the world has already come to an end~" He found it so funny that they didn't know what was happening around them.

The roars of the horsemen sounded, three of them coming in fast like a stampede, their target Milly and Crystal.

Milly sighed slightly as that didn't explain it but accepted that response and putting a mental note to ask that to Shi-kun later.

"Huh?",Milly mumbled as she heard a roar and looked behind her to see something she hated; Bugs. Milly quickly drew her sword,aflame swirling around the sword and she swung it down into the ground a great flame appearing out of the sword like a slash and bruned them to dust.

"Go to hell,you stupid bugs!",Milly yelled and stroke a building,destroying it.

Crystal jumped back when she heard the fearsome cry of the bug like creature, her back colliding with Ferid's chest. Though he didn't even flinch, staying perfectly still in his place like a statue would. "Why me...what did I ever do...?" Crystal mumbled, swinging her sword to the back of her to cut the male down to size.

Strangely, it only hit air, the vampire now gone from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, not seeing him, she kept her guard up just in case he returned sooner or later.

"Ummm...Milly...did you have to destroy that poor building?",Crystal asked as she sweatdropped at Milly's antics.

"Huh?",Milly opened her eyes then blinked as she took in the state of the buildings.

"Ahhh! That wasn't supposed to happen!...Hold on a minute isn't this sword ridiculously strong!?",Milly yelled in awe and looked at the blade once again,eyes sparkling.

Milly didn't take notice of the gapping mouths of the humans around her also the pissed off vampires.

"Sweet! I wanna try too! I'm not even sure what exactly mine can do yet...it has just been overflowing with shadows." Crystal stated, running over to her friend and away from the the insane battle, that somewhat stopped again.

"I never had a sword before...though I played with foam ones. I like to whack people!" Crystal stood still for a moment, focusing on her target, an old destroyed building that was on its last leg.

"ooooohhh go on! Go on!",Milly cheered her on,stepping behind her to gently place her in the right form for a beginners swinging.

"Now then with it being shadows...maybe it grabs or devours stuff?",Milly offers.

"Only one way to find out!" As she swung the blade at the building, massive shadow like creatures shot out from within the weapon. They made their course at the building at an inhuman speed, faster then the blink of an eye.

Once they actually hit their target, the building collapsed into nothing but dust, the shadows eating away at it.

Milly blinked at the shadows,trying to make out what they are. They are tiny,gruesome creatures.

"Ahhh...They look like imps!",Milly started laughing lowly. "Oh my holy sake a building taken down by immmpppsss!~",Milly said said dramaticly before noticing that they've stopped again.

"Huuuhhhh why do they keep stopping?",Milly mumbled.

Crystal stared in awe at the once standing building, the dust falling to the ground in a large pile. Taking a quick glance at her sword, which turned back to its silver color, she turned over to look at the so called war that stopped again.

"What? Don't you all have something better to do then just look at us?!",Crystal yelled as they reminded her of that vampire from before and that creeped her out.

Milly chuckled at that,shaking her head as she smiled slightly in amusement.

"Calm Down,Crystal...we did show up out of nowhere with this weapons",Milly annouces.

"That's true, but they are in a war...I think anyway." Crystal paid attention to the shocked expressions on the human's faces and the vampire's somewhat pissed off ones.

"I think we made the fangs mad...",Crystal mumbled loudly,only loud enough for Milly to hear.

"Fangs?...ahhh but we haven't really done anything to them..."Milly then tilts her head,thinking. "I think so anysways..".

Milly then looks among the humans,wanting to know more information. "Hey could anyone from the human side come over",Milly asks loudly and beckons to them.

"Maybe they are upset that we have these weapons? I mean, did you see what they can do?!" Crystal was getting excited again, smiling brightly and letting her braces show off to everyone.

A human slowly walked forward, their weapon pointed out at the two females in case it was a trap of some kind set up by the vampires.

"You're braces are showing,Crystal~",Milly teased Crystal as she eyed the human coming towards them,waiting for him although he likes taking his time.

"Oi! Get over here already! I'm hungry,tired and still somewhat pissed off so don't test my darn Patience!",Milly snapped.

Crystal immediately covered her mouth with her left hand, her eyes watching the human got startled and quickly dashed over to them, almost losing his footing along the way.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want? If this is a trap you will be killed immediately." The soilder instantly threatened as he neared them.

"Didn't you see what just happened a few minutes ago?... If we wanted you dead,you would be",Milly annouces but shrugs as that the main reason why she called him over.

"How did the world end? Who's leading you? How many humans are left? What weapons are you using? Whos your leader? And do you have any food on you?",Milly asked slowly.

"Geez...where have you been?...The world ended due to the Seraph of the End. The head of the Hiragi family. 10% are left. Cursed Gear. This group is being led by Guren Ichinose. Not on us, no, but back at base, yes." He answered quickly, crossing his arms over his chest like an upset child.

"Oohh an angelic being destroyed the world huh...I'm surprised it didn't cut in half! Hmm Hiragi family huh hmm haven't heard of them,have you Crystal?",Milly asks then remembers the soilders question and decided to comment.

"We been in a coma for a while then instantly got kidnapped...which is the worest",Milly grumbles out a cover story. She hopes it's believable.

Crystal shook her head no, only hearing about this Hiragi family at that very moment. The human eyed them up and down, trying to figure out if they were on the vampire's side or not.

"Then where did you get those fancy weapons at? They look a lot like Cursed Gear, which only we have.",The soilder asked.

"Well they were on us as we fell so i don't know how it happened either but I've trained in swordsmanship and shooting so I have no regrets in using them",Milly repiled and stashed that their weapons were similar to theirs away in her head.

"Seems kinda strange...but I will believe you for now. At least until we take you both in for questioning." Right after he said that, more humans ran over in their direction, surrounding them.

Crystal didn't want to hurt them, not even sure how to fight with a weapon just yet, but she would if it came down to it.

"What should we do, Milly? It doesn't look like they are gonna let us go...",Crystal Whispered to Milly.

Milly closed her eyes,humming a tone as she thought about what to do. She knew that she could take them out by herself but killing them? Not until she decides wether they are a threat or not so compleing for now is the best idea puls Crystal isn't exactly a master at the sword.

Milly nods and puts away her sword.

"Very well we'll go with you just show us the way",Milly announced.

Seeing Milly put away her weapons, Crystal did the same with her sword, her eyes fixed on the ground before she looked up at the humans, who pushed them towards the others.

"Cooperation, I like it." The unnamed human hummed out, following in line with the others, double checking to make it wasn't a trap. The vampires didn't even get a chance to lay a hand on the females, being blocked off by reinforcement.


	3. Interrogations (1)

"Sooo...where do the vampires like to hang out during the summer?",Milly asked as she didn't like the awkwardness so she asked a joke to break the ice.

"Underground...at least here anyway, but they still come out even when the sun is high and strong." The humans made their way to the leader of the group, pushing Crystal and Milly toward him.

"Guren, sir, they agreed to come with us for questioning!",The head solider informed the lieutenant cornel.

"Tsk...they didn't ask...",Milly grumbled as she glared at the ground before looking up,as she's curious to what their commander looks like. Milly hummed as she looked him over as his quite young.

"Yo!",Milly greeted as she waved.

Guren hummed as he looked them over before he looked at their weapons and whistled with a grin.

"How did you get our Cursed Gear?",Guren asked.

Crystal, though somewhat awkward, spoke up to the person called Guren. "What is a Cursed Gear exactly? I don't know if that's what we have or if it's something else." She answered him, asking a question of her own.

"Cursed Gear are demon inhabited weapons and, by the looks of it, yours is different from ours. We will start the questioning once we return to base." Guren crossed his arms, looking down at the two, studying them and their weapons.

Milly nodded at that then to break the moment; Her belly grumbled for food and she blushed,slightly chuckling as she held her stomach.

"Damn it why now!?",Milly mutters.

Guren smirked at Milly although he couldn't afford to give them food before questioning and gestured to get in as a army vehicle pulled up,gesturing they should get in.

Crystal chuckled herself, shaking her head back and forth as she hoped in the vehicle. Though, before she took her seat, Guren swiped both of their weapons from them, holding onto them for safe keeping.

"You will get these back after we examine them." Guren smirked, now taking his seat as well, running his hand through his hair.

"If you scratch them,I'll hit you!",Milly threatened as she slided into the seat next to Crystal then looked out the window,already coming up with a plan just in case,they get seen through.

Guren just laughed at that threat although from the rearview mirror he saw a calculating look in Milly's eyes. He mentally classed her as the leader type.

"Go", At his single order,the truck started to move.

Crystal stayed quiet as usual, sitting with her hands resting on her lap. Her hair was a tangled mess from falling through the sky, a couple leaves here and there. She only took notice of it when she could finally relax from their insane adventure so far.

"I look like I just came out of a trash can...no wonder everyone was looking at me funny." She mumbled out, a deep blush touching her face. Guren overheard this and chuckled to himself.

"But trash cans don't talk,Crystal",Milly teased then yawned,covering her mouth.

"Fudge it!...I'm going to sleep wake me up when you get their!",Milly called out before closing her eyes.

Guren blinked then it dawned on him,making him have a shocked expression."Huh!? Wait don-",Guren stopped midturn as he noticed Milly is already snoring her head off. "That was quick!"

"Haha, yup, that's Milly for you." Crystal laughed, covering her mouth a bit. Guren rolled his eyes, wanting to hit them on the head for their behavior.

"She just better not do that when we question her." He sighed, just knowing they were gonna be a big handful and annoy him to no ends.

~A tiny time skip to point they at the base~

Guren sighed lowly,irrated at how loud Milly snores and he gets out,making sure to slam the door,hard.

Milly jolted awake by a loud slam,she quickly looked around for enemys but remembered that they haven't figured whos who just yet so she relaxed but not completely. Milly then noticed the car came to a stop and got out,stretching.

Crystal held back her laughing as she saw Guren kick a rock in frustration, the rest of the army soldiers chuckling to themselves to not let him hear.

"You missed a great show...he was pretty bad when you fell asleep~" Crystal got up from her seat, opening up the door to get a look at where they were now and to get some fresh air.

"Ehhh!? Was my snoring that bad!?",Milly asked then bit her lip,wondering wether she should apologies or not.

"Hurry! The Questioning room is this way!",Guren barked,his eyebrows twichting as he kicked another rock.

Milly flinched slightly and followed,not wanting to piss him off more.

"Yes, he even almost jumped out the window." Crystal nodded at Guren, who stormed off inside to show them the room. He glared at everyone who passed by or gave him a strange look.

The brown haired girl followed after them, trying not to fall behind as she was a bit more slow then others.

Milly sweatdropped at that then hurried up to try to catch up to Guren,wanting to apologise to him.

"Hey guren wait!",Milly called out and Guren stopped,turned around with a pissed off look on his face and snaped out a; "What is it now!?"

Immediately,Milly bowed and Apolgised.

"I'm sorry!".

Guren crossed his arms, glaring coldly at her, looking like a bear ready to attack at any moment.

"Fine, just get in the room and only speak when spoken to!" He yelled out, slamming the door open and letting it hit the wall on the other side, scaring the poor person who stood too close.

"Get in and sit down!",Gurren barked out his orders.

Milly finched,squeaking slightly before quickly getting into the room,taking a seat far away from him as possible.

Guren growled at Crystal's walking speed. And juestered for her to close the door to after her as he takes a seat,glaring slightly.

Crystal hurried up and ran inside the room, closing the door as well. She took a glance around, seeing three chairs, two facing one, and took her seat next to Milly.

Guren grabbed some papers from a man that stood next to him, reading over them quickly.

"Alright, now that we're all here...let's get on with the questions. Where did you come from?"

"Earth. London. Europe",Milly quickly repiled as she grins. Immediately she heard the woman in the room laugh behind her hand.

Guren felt like hitting her on the head for that remark but instead tightens his grip on the papers,while waiting for Crystals reply.

"Umm...I don't know?...my mom and dad?" At that, Guren threw down his papers, letting them make a mess all over the floor. He jumped from his chair, pulling out his sword.

"One more smart remark like that and you're both dead! Understood?!" Someone tried stopping him from ripping them apart, pushing him back down on the chair.

Milly facepalmed,grinning slightly as she shook her head at Crystal's remark.

"Understood,Sir!",Milly saulted him.

Guren huffed and crossed his legs,looking irrrated as the others picked up the mess he made.

"You're full names!?",He barked

"Sorry...Crystal Starlight." Feeling awkward now, she moved around in her seat, swinging her legs back and forth while looking off to the side.

Guren took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before writing down her name. "And yours?" He pointed at Milly with his pencil.

"Milly Serious Black Voldmart",Milly said as she tried to hide her smirk and started to swing her legs. "Oh wait no...that was before my parents got the divorce..it's Just Milly Moonchild now",Milly hummed out.

Guren's hand that held the pencil started to twitch,wanting to throw something at her but stilled it and wrote her name down instead.

Crystal chuckled lightly, earning a glare from Guren. He was really thinking about just throwing them in a room with a couple of vampires and watch them be ripped apart.

"Alright...who's side are you on? Us or the vampires?",Guren asked seriously as thats what the darn Hiragi's wanted to know.

"Haven't choosen yetttt~",Milly hummmed out and leaned back into her chair. That was truth as that is why they are here,to find information about the human side.

Guren started to look confused,why aren't they instantly on their own race side!? Are they wrong in the head?

"What do you mean by that!?",Guren barked out,leaning forward as he leant against the table between them.

"Meaning we're not sure just who is the enemy yet. We have no memory from the past 10 years." Crystal just made up a number, looking Guren in the eyes as she said it to make it more believable.

Guren raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense of everything they were telling him. He stayed where he was, looking at them closely.

"What do you mean you had no memories for the past 10 years?!"

"Comma, I believe",Milly hummed out "A car accident..if i remember correctly" as Milly did that,she crossed her legs.

Gurens eyes widen in surprise at that but he couldn't help but feel like they are holding back slightly.

"I think it was in December...I remember being cold." Crystal frowned, shivering a bit for effect, hoping he could buy it...or at least for now.

"I see...then how did you get here? Who took care of you while you when in the coma?",Guren questioned because if they could get a name,they could try to trace it somehow.

"Ehh..i have no clue who took care of us as I lived alone for a while and all i remember before the fall is something resembling a plane",Milly hummed,placing a hand on her chins a hummed,pretending to be in thought.

"Eh!? You!? Live alone!?",Guren shouted in surprise and at Milly's nod he sighed.

"And I lived with my family...but ever since that day, I have no idea who took care of me..." Crystal mumbled under her breath, watching Guren get up from his chair.

"Then I guess there isn't much information you can tell us. But who gave you the weapons, I wonder..." Guren thought over the possibilities of who could have been taking care of them, thinking maybe it was a Hiragi.

"We don't know about that, we didn't hear or see anyone in the plane that we know so its a possibility that it was a stranger",Milly offered.

Guren looked at her,humming before smirking as he remembered something.

"Ahhh~ it's lunch...what to get~",He hummed out.

Immediately Crystal jumped up from her chair, eyes widening, and rushed over to Guren.

"Food! I want food! Me and Milly are so hungry!"

Guren pushed her away, stepping back a bit from them. He turned over to the other people in the room, nodding at them to go get something to eat.

"Not for you. You're both still being questioned. Though if you give us the answers we're looking for and maybe something extra, then you will receive food."

"Nooo wayyyyyy!",Milly whined loudly and collasped on the table "I'm running out of energy beep beeep",Cue Milly sliding of the chair then pretending to be asleep.

On Guren's forehead,a tick mark appeared and he crushed the papers in his hands as his annoyance level rose. He really did want to kick them out.

Crystal faked cried as she set down on the floor, tears falling from her eyes and onto the ground.

"B-but...I'm so hungry...I haven't eaten anything yet...and I-I just woke up from my coma...",Crystal cried out as she faked rubbed her tears as they came out,adding a hiccup now and then.

Guren just about had enough of their games as he slammed his fist in the wall, some of it cracking. "Enough! I will send you both in a room with bloodthirsty vampires if you don't shut the hell up!"

"You're a demon!",Milly cried out and climbed back onto her chair,huffing. "I'm going back to sleep!",With that,Milly stretched and layed her head on the table.

Guren assumed they didn't hear the first time so he punched the wall again,to get a point across.

Crystal jumped up, stopping her fake crying. She was actually more scared of Guren then she was of the vampires. He just had that look in his eyes that told her he wasn't playing around this time.

"Both of you, get up! Since you refuse to cooperate you two will be held in here for a couple of hours until you listen!",Guren threatened as these two got on his nevers quicker than Yuu.

"Ehhh we've been cooperating but you're the one being a sourpusss and not letting us eat!",Milly argued back,slamming her hands down onto the table. "I'm getting major pissed offf!",Milly growled out.

Guren nodded at Crystal as to say thank you but he still was at the end of the line.

Now, keeping quiet, Crystal returned to her seat, telling Milly with her eyes to do the same before Guren did something extreme.

"You will eat when you learn to behave yourselves! So be quiet before I throw you out in the open for any vampire or horsemen to claim!",He threatened once more although this time he really would do what he said.

Milly huffed and mimed zipping her lips then crosssed her arms. She has really started to dislike this dudes attitude.

Guren started to take deep breaths in,to calm himself down and ignore the two as he got his temper in control.

"Now then...I will return in an hour to continue questioning you both, THEN you can have something to eat." Guren turned away from them, running his hand through his hair before walking away to the door.

"And don't even think about trying to escape, the door will be guarded. They have orders to kill you if you step out this room."

Milly shooed him off by waving her hand as she wanted to talk but luckily he didn't turn around as he exited the room.

"I really hate that type of person...",Milly mumbles.


End file.
